Blood Ties
by XxUkarixX
Summary: This story follows a tabby tom named Snakeshade through his journey in the pursuit of revenge. This story features Sorrowmask and Bloodgang from the Warriorfansite.


Chapter 1

"Traitor!" "Murderer!" these words rang out through the forest as a group of cats chased a brown tabby tom out of their territory. The tom was furious, but not with the cats who chased him, but with the tom that led them. His own brother Viperthorn, a large black tom with light blue eyes. He was the only one in their entire clan that rivaled the tabby in strength besides their leader. As the tom sped quickly through the undergrowth he saw a cliff that was a border to their clan. It overlooked a river that was just shallow enough for him to leap over it. He skidded to a halt at the legde and looked back at the cats chasing him and his territory.

"Good bye" he meowed softly and leaped over the cliff. He landed with a soft thud on the other side. The cats stopped at the legde and Viperthorn stepped forward. His large figure casted a shadow right over the tabby "Snakeshade!" Viperthorn said in a hiss. Snakeshade tensed at the sight of his brother looking down on him. Viperthorn smiled wickedly "You have been exiled from Flameclan for the crime of murder on our beloved leader Cobrastar!" the black tom told his lie well. It was not Snakeshade's claws that spilled the old leader's blood but Viperthorn's. Snakeshade growled in fury and annoyance at his brother. Viperthorn just shook his head "How could you kill our own father Snakeshade" he looked down at Snakeshade and the tabby bristled angerly.

_Thats it! _the tom thought "I didn't kill Cobrastar!" he yowled loudly. His emerald eyes blazed angerly as he glared at his brother.

The emotion in the light blue depths of Viperthorn's eyes was unreadable and Snakeshade knew he must be remembering the scene as he killed their father. The other cats started to move across the cliff, making sure Snakeshade couldn't get back up. With a sigh he turned away from the cliff and headed onto an open ground that lead into Desertclan territory. He didn't know where to go, but he knew he couldn't go back. As the cats watched the tabby shape of Snakeshade disapear onto the dry ground Viperthorn grinned with triumph.

Choosing an abondoned rabbit hole Snakehshade slipped into it and curled up. During the day clouds had sluggishly crept across the sky and now a heavy rain pelted the ground and made Snakeshade shiver in the burrow.

"Who's in there!?" a growl came from the entrance of the rabbit hole and then another "Drag him out!" sharp teeth grabbed his back leg and claws hooked onto his flank. He hissed in pain as a cream-colored tom and a brown she-cat pulled him out of the burrow. A large grey and white tabby tom loomed over him as he crouched there, it was Desertclan's deputy Darkscar. His fur was interupted on his chest by a large scar that stretched along his chest.

Darkscar let out a hiss when he realized who was trespassing on his territory "Snakeshade!" he growled. Snakeshade flinched at the deputy's tone and tried to defend himself "I'm sorry Darkscar, my clan exiled me for something I have not done" the deputy just hissed and took a swipe at Snakeshade's face. In retailiation he growled and swiped back. The deputy was furious and then clawed at his flank and the others joined in. Realizing he was out-numbered in a usless battle he fled.

Bounding to the north he headed for the end of the clan territories. He knew of only one group that would possible accept him. When he passed the scent markers of Deserclan he began to relax. Opening his mouth to scent the area he followed a trail that lead through a mound of grey rocks. The trail lead to a large rock, three times the size of even the biggest ones. A opening barely showed under long blades of grass. Snakeshade waited by the opening until some cat came out. A black and white spotted female emerged from the entranced first.

When she noticed Snakeshade she jumped and growled at him. He crouched down protectivly. The she-cat didn't attack, instead she sniffed the tom and looked at him with interest "What is it you come to Bloodgang territory for Snakeshade?" _At least she is able to reconize me _he thought and stood up straight. He told her how he was chased from his clan for the accused murder of Cobrastar and she nodded softly "I see" she meowed "well show me if can contribute to Bloodgang in anyway and I will discuss it with my deputy" she motioned Snakeshade with her tail to follow her. She led him to a small hollow, throughout the circular hollow it was a sheer drop from to the bottom. At one point though, it slopped downwards making a nice way to enter and exit.

Sorrowmask padded to the middle of the hollow and then turned to face Snakeshade. Her face was expressionless as she spoke "Show me how well you fight, in Bloodgang that is mostly how one shows their worth" Snakeshade nodded to her and sprang towards the black and white she-cat quickly. She easily darted to the side but before she could get out of his range he clawed her hind leg knocking her off balance. When Snakeshade got his footing again he spang at her again, this

time landing on her back. A quick nip to the back of her neck and he sprang off of her and sat down. Sorrowmask nodded in approval "Your skills are sharp" she meowed and shook her fur. Snakeshade returned the gesture and followed Sorrowmask as she lead to way out of the stone hollow and back to the camp cave. When he entered the cave he could barely see his paws, but soon his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting and saw the entire cave for the first time.

To the left was another cave opening that had a screen of light weeds over it, he guessed that as the nursery since he saw a kit playing outside. Next to that was a larger opening that showed the entire den, it looked about the size of a warriors den. At back of the cave, directly across from the entrance was a small legde about a few fox lengths up that had another cave opening leading inwards towards what Snakeshade thought was Sorrowmask's den. A sloped path led up to the ledge for easy access. As he examined the other dens Sorrowmask stopped to talk to her deputy Ripper. The black tom examined Snakeshade then quickly went back to talking with Sorrowmask.

When Ripper dipped his head and left to the gather up other cats for a patrol, Sorrowmask padded up to Snakeshade "Ripper belives you'll make an excilent warrior of Bloodgang" she meowed and something flashed in her blue eyes that made Snakeshade wonder. As she turned to pad towards the ledge where her den was Snakeshade looked around. He was unsure of what to do now, so he padded towards the supposed warrior's den and spotted a calico she-cat grooming herself near the large opening "Mind if i ask you a question?" he asked. The she-cat looked up and eyed Snakeshade suspiciously "Depends on the question" she replied. Something about the her additude made Snakeshade curious of this she-cat.

He slowly asked her about the different dens and how Bloodgang was run, within the first few minutes he was interested in what he heard. Supposedly Bloodgang was a rough bunch that enjoyed bloodshed and battles with the clans. Suddenly Snakeshade enjoyed the thought of belonging to this gang and his journey of blood and death began.


End file.
